UsUk Four Shots
by Lovethehumor101
Summary: I was bored. Found some scripts. And wrote it down. I do not own Hetalia. Rated M for the last one.
1. Chapter 1

The Fourth of July.

Oh, how I despised it.

I took a gulp of my drink.

The bartender gave me another.

It killed me every time he sent an invitations, to the one thing that hurt me most of all.

His Independence.

"It's five minutes to twelve sir, it'll be over soon."

"Thank-you, put the drinks on my bill."

He nodded, and went into the back, shutting the door behind him.

I looked at my empty scotch.

"Bloody wanker, doesn't he know why I don't go, bloody fool," I snarled.

The bar door slammed open.

"Iggy wassup!"

Speak of the devil.

"Dude, I sent you an invite, what happened!"

I look no, glared at him.

His sand blond hair, with that defying gravity cowlick, shined under the bar's light.  
His blue eyes glowed with happiness.

It sickened me.

"Go away, America," I turned around.

"Why!?" he asked.

'It's too much to bare.' I think.

"Because, I said so you twit," I scowled.

He came right up next to me.

"What's your probable! You always do this on my birthday! Why England!" he shouted.

I looked at him in my drunken state, over whelmed with feelings I've had for a very long time.

So I did what any foolish man would do.

I grabbed America's tie, and pulled him down into a kiss.

It was a short sweet chaste kiss.

I pulled back to see his eyes shocked.

"Iggy," he spoke.

"America, the day you score your Independence, was the day you broke my heart."

I looked up to him, tears running down my face, with an obvious blush from the kiss.

He didn't answer.

"Now excuse me," I got up from my chair, "I have to go home and sulk like a fool."

I grabbed my jacket from the other chair and headed for the door.

America grabbed my arm, and I turned around to be yanked into a kiss.

The grandfather clock dong twelve times signaling it to be twelve o' clock.

We were kissing passionately by that time.

He pulled away. "I love you England." he smiled.

I smiled back. "Happy Birthday America." and we kissed once more.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sunday afternoon.

I sat it my chair drinking a relaxing cup of tea, until I was rudely interrupted by a phone call.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Ignored it, and it'll go away," I told myself.

Ring. Ring. RING!

"Bloody hell!" I shouted and grabbed the phone.

"Kirkland residence, how may I help you," I asked.

"Hey, England what's up man!" blithering idiot.

"What's up, is you ruining my evening,"

"Don't be such a grouch, besides your coming to my party tonight right!"

"No, I won't."

"Come on, it'll be fun, please!"

I could practically see those puppy dog eyes.

"Egwand," he calls.

Oh god, anything but that.

"Oh right, stop your whining, I'll go!"

"Yeah! I'll pick you up by eight," and he hung up.

"Dear god, I'm going to need some more tea."

8:00 p.m

I was fully dress now for whatever party America was having.

I picked up my newspaper when my door was loudly slammed open.

"Iggy!"

"Use the door bell you twit!"

"No way man, Heros don't ring, they slam!"

I shook my head, giving him scowls all way to his place.

"Alright party time!" that loud mouth shouted.

We entered the building, with the usual nations there, Prussia already drunk.

"Hey Canada, if you were maple syrup, I poor you on everything!"

"Oh Gil," Matthew blushed embarrassed.

Poor lad, I thought.

It must be tough to have an arse of a boyfriend.

"Honhonhon," I heard, as someone approach me.

"Don't touch me frog!"

"Relax, Angleterre, enjoy the party, here have a drink."

"I will not relax, but I will take you up on your offer."

I took the shot.

15 minutes later . . .

Soon, the Bad Touch Trio and I, were obviously drunk fools singing and dancing.

"And a pirate's life for me, you scally wags!" I laughed and took a shot.

"Okay truth or dare," a drunk Francis asked.

"Truth!" Antonio shouted.

"Is it true, that you and Lovino ditch the last party to make amour," France smirked.

"Si, and let me tell you, it was good!"

"You tomato bastard!" Lovino shouted and punched Spain's stomach.

"Oh, Lovino, don't be angry, I tell because the whole world should know our love!"

"S-shut up!" Lovino stuttered and wandered off with Spain after.

"Okay eyebrows!"

"Don't call me that, you drunken bastard!" {AN: Really England?}

"Truth or dare,"

"Dare!" "Kessese!"

"I dare you to," and Prussia leaned up to my ear, whispering my dare.

I blushed but didn't give a damn.

Alfred Pov

So yeah, my party's cool and all but soon England got drunk with the Bad Touch Trio, and started singing.

I sipped my drink watching them make a fool out of themselves.

Soon, England left to go do something and I grew bored, missing that Brit.

"Hey Alfred?" I turned to my side.

"Oh, het Matt, enjoying the party,"

"Well Gil's having fun, so I guess," he smiled.

"Yeah, it must be sweet to have a boyfriend."

Oops, that slipped out. How many drinks have I had, ten.

"Well have you made your move on Arthur yet?" I looked at him surprised.

"You knew?"

"Alfred, everyone knows you got a thing for Arthur."

"Really, is it that obvious,"

"Yeah, but don't worry, you'll get your chance."

"Thanks, dude," I was going to say, until England burst threw the room, wearing a miniskirt.

"In your face, you arsehole of a German!"

And before I could even think.

"Dude! England looks dead sexy in a miniskirt," I said.

"Hey Alfred!" England shouted.

I blushed. Oh crap! did he hear me.

"Yeah what," I said.

He came over to me and whispered in my ear.

England's POV

After I finish putting on that skirt, I came out and laughed at Prussia.

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth, because I promised birdie tonight,"

"Why in god's name, did you dare me to do this,"

"Oh, because America has a crush on you, and I know he's liking this view Kessese."

I looked at Alfred to see him talking with Canada.

"Really?"

"Mon ami, England, fly to him," and France fell "flying" in that direction.

I blushed but then straightened up.

I'm Great Britain for heaven sakes.

"Hey Alfred!" I called and marched over.

When I got to him, I lost my urge.

"Yeah what," he stuttered.

I was too embarrassed to to say it out loud, so I leaned up to his ear.

"Do you really like me, America?" I asked.

He took my chin and kissed me full on the lips, me kissing back.

"Get him done!" someone shouted.

We separated. I took his tie and fiddle with it. "Why don't we take this up to the bedroom, ay?" I smiled.

He smirked and picked me up bridal style, carrying me upstairs for a beautiful night.


	3. Chapter 3

England Pov

We all sat at the world meeting listening to Germany explain the plans for next week.

I glanced over at America, who seemed to be nervous.

I touched his hand, "Are you alright?" I asked.

He flinched and pulled his hand away.

"I'm fine, I'm the hero after all, hahaha," he laughed weakly.

I knew something was up but I didn't say anything.

"Okay, any more questions?" Germany asked.

Italy raised his hand.

"Italy

"What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Italy, this is no time to talk about that,"

"Make sure you make extra honhonhon," France smirked.

Then the room went into chaos as Germany fought with France, and other countries started shouting.

Soon chairs and tables were flying, while Italy was waving his white flag saying "pasta pasta pasta,".

I was utterly bored now.

"Hey England," Alfred stuttered.

"Yes," I turned my head to meet America's lips.

The room was starting to settle but I was into the kiss, to notice.

America backed off, "Sorry I just had to get it over with, it's okay if you reject-"

He didn't get to finish, because I kissed him right back, smiling into the kiss.

"Honhonhon Angleterre and Amerique, non?"

I broke off and looked to the side, to see everyone staring.

My face must of burst of color because the next thing I knew.

"Dude, your face is all red," America said.

That pissed me off.

"Oh shut up you wanker! Everyone sit down! We still got five minutes!"

Third person pov

America chuckled, as everyone sat down discussing matters.

Everyone knew America was going to make his move today.

He announced it earlier before England got here.

England sat there embarrassed.

America got an idea.

He bumped his pencil, which fell on the ground.

"Hey, Iggy, can you get that?"

"Twit, watch where you move your arm," he went down to get it.

"Hey Iggy,"

"What?" England looked up, to meet a pair of lips.

They kissed passionately for a few seconds.

"Will you go out with me?" America smiled.

"Yes you twit," England smiled back and got up holding America's hand to the final ring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prolog**

World meeting? More like War.

It all started on Monday when England and America had started an argument, that ended up lasting through the week.

It was Friday now.

The nations knew the two "lovers" were too stubborn to say it, so instead of Alfred asking England out,

he ended up, criticizing him which started this war.

The nations were fine with it as each day. they fought like cats and dogs, but when the bombs and grenades came out,

they stopped them.

Like I said, today was Friday. Let's begin.

**England's POV**

That bastard's is going to get it today.

Oh god, he looked sexy that Tuesday.

**America's POV**

Heh, England won't know what hit him.

If only he stop talking with that accent, oh god, I could work better.

{AN: As you can see, they are on each other, like cat and dog sick love.}

**England's POV**

I sat in my usual seat glaring at that scumbag of an American, eating his hamburger,

or should I say, diabetes ticket, with that filthy smirk of his.

"A few more minutes," I snickered.

**America's POV**

What's that bastard smirking for? Probably insulting my edible food.

I can't wait to bring him down.

**Countries POV**

The countries watched as the two glared at each other. Surprisely, the guns haven't come out yet.

"Take this you bloody bastard!" England shouted.

We spoke too soon.

A burnt of god knows what, was thrown at America's face, pushing him over in his chair.

"Feel the sweet victory on your face, Alfred F. Jones," England smirked, taunting.

America burst up and grabbed whatever off his face.

"Oh that's it, you're going down bitch," and America ran down the table and launched for England.

You could literally hear cat and dog sounds coming from those two.

Everyone left and decided to put an end to this, so they locked the door.

**England's POV**

I was busy knocking sense into America when I heard a lock snap.

**America's POV**

I was dodging England's punches as they came toward my face because at some point in the fight,

he wrapped his legs around my waist, me hoisting him up, while fighting to the death.

"Alfred did you hear that?"

"What your imaginary friends?"

Oh god, his legs felt good.

He didn't notice but I stroke one of them.

**England's POV**

I realized by now, what position I was in and was he stroking my leg? Good heavens that felt good.

"The door, I think it's locked," and he dropped me on the floor.

**America's POV**

I walked over to the door, leaving a cursing Brit on the floor and tried to open the door.

"Dudes, let me out, it's England's fault!"

**England's POV**

After I dusted myself off, I walked over to where America was.

"Dudes let me out, it's England's fault!" My fault!

"You bastard, it's your fault!" and then we started arguing when France on the other side spoke up.

"You will not be let out, until you two let your sexual tentions out, so this stupid love war can end."

"What are you talking about frog!"

"Just make out already, I have a date goodbye!"

"Get your french arse back here!" I screamed.

**America's POV**

"Jesus, can you be any louder," I complained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is my voice too intelligent for your tiny brain, full of those disgusting burgers."

He did not just go there.

"Saids the guy, who can't hold his liquor," I smirked.

**England's POV**

Oh he wants to bring up the past, well . . .

"At least I'm not a bastard who leaves his fellow nation just because of Independence,"

"Who said it was for Independence."

We both stared at each other, at our throats.

When suddenly we were in a passionate kiss, oh god, it felt good, his hands on my back, hips.

**America's** **POV**

Soon we were making out man.

I gave him the American treatment, his hands in my hair and oh, his moans turned me on, I grabbed his hips.

**England's POV**

He picked me up and laid me on the table, hovering me and we continued.

I could feel my face heat, and soon my old pirate side came out.

**America's POV**

I could feel his tongue challenging mine, but I soon won dominance.

I could feel his warm body, against mine.

We separated, both panting.

I gazed at him.

**England's POV**

I looked up into those blue eyes, panting.

"Alfred,"

"Yeah?"

"I love you,"

He smiled and gave me a short sweet kiss. "Me too."

We got off the table, and headed toward the door, it was unlocked.

"Iggy your a good kisser," he smirked.

"It's England and you sir are," and I leaned in for a another.

* * *

I hope you enjoy these four sucky one shots. Bye.


End file.
